Burning Love
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Silver and Expecting Blaze are on their honeymoon! And thing get instantly intense after Blaze's shower. WILL BE CONTINUING! LEMON. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Burning Love

By MKSfan14

**Okay…if you all remember from my first collection of Sonic lemons, I said it would probably be the only one I'll ever write. And **_**if**_** any of you read Collection of Love, you'll think of me as a hypocrite when I admit that I don't like it when characters, like those of the Sonic franchise, curse. It's just that there was some cursing when I read the lemons of other fanfic writers. Anyway… there's hardly any silvaze lemons here, so… here you go! Oh and this story takes place in Blaze's dimension.**

It was a cool summer night when this romantic event began. On the outskirts of a city was a special hideaway by the sea. Within its walls was Silver the Hedgehog, 18 of age. He was relaxing on a

shared king-sized bed, wearing nothing but green boxers. The only activity he was doing at the moment was flipping though TV channels with a remote control. He wasn't watching TV only for

entertainment, but also to pass the time. Just to wait for his newly-wedded wife to emerge from bathing. With soft creaking of a door sounding, Silver's wish had come true.

He looked behind to see Blaze the Cat, also 18. To match her lilac fur, she wore a true purple, spaghetti-straped lingerie with matching panties in an exotic design. Like most lingerie, Blaze's was open

from below her breasts, plus revealing her 5-month rounded stomach. She felt refreashed and secretly feeling a certain urge. Silver smiled as his wife strutted towards him. As the light grey hedgehog

lay at the foot of his bed, Blaze sat next to him. "So did you enjoy your bath, Blaze?" Silver asked. The cat giggled, "You know it." She looked down to her round stomach and rubbed it with one gloveless

hand, "And I think the children enjoyed it just as much." Blaze was proudly pregnant with Silver's kids, a boy and girl, despite her age. When the pregnancy symptoms occurred, the plans for marriage were established immediately.

"Mind if I see those two?" Silver asked. Blaze smiled, "Of course." Very slowly she landed on her back. Silver wasted no time facing his wife's baby bump closely as he rubbed and kissed it. "Hey, you

two…" He whispered to Blaze's round tummy. "I'm looking forward to seeing you both soon…" As Silver went drowning her abdomen with rubs and kisses, Blaze was blushing red like a rose. She loved

the sweet touch of her husband, and she was feeling aroused with a damp spot growing between her luscious legs. She looked up to see Silver laying his head of her stomach to see if he could feel the babies' movements. Blaze kept on smiling and said, "Looks like I'll be having another baby than just two."

"Huh?" Silver sound in confusion, "Did the doctor miss a child when we were at our ultrasound appointment?" the lilac cat sighed and kissed her husband, "It's you." Silver chuckled and went to rubbing

the cat's baby bump again. Blaze couldn't help but close her gold eyes in pleasure. "Mmm…" she erotically sounded. When she and Silver looked lustfully at each other, they connected lips. As they made

-out, they moaned in ecstasy and their tongues wrestled. When they parted, a trail of their shared saliva stretched out, but they didn't care.

**(Warning! Lemon alert! If you're not +16, leave! Or at least skip to the end.**

The newlyweds moved to the opposite end of the bed. After Blaze relaxed her body, she gave a small, yet lustful smile to anticipating Silver. "I think it time for my third child to be fed." With just one

button detachment, the lingerie top fell and revealed her breasts with dark purple nipples. With the production of milk for the children, Blaze's chest grew, which excited Silver more. The hedgehog grew

close to the cat's right nipple, and with his tongue stretching out, he started to lash it. Sparks fired up her spine as Blaze moaned in the pleasuring lashing. Her dampness started to grow more. The light

grey hedgehog licked around the areola and covered the entire nipple. He suckled and suckled and in a moment, he felt the taste of milk on his tongue. Blaze sighed and stroked her young husband's quills on his forehead. "That's it… There's a good boy…" She whispered lustfully.

As he continued to suckle, Silver decided to increase the pleasure he was giving. He rubbed his young wife's bulging belly in a circular motion. The volume of Blaze's moans increased. After the rubbing,

the hedgehog's gloveless hand went down south and submerged into the cat's panties. He could feel the wetness from his fingertips to the whole palm. His hand stopped and his fingers began to rub at

the certain area. "Ahh…!" Blaze moaned even louder, "Oh yes, Silver! Right there! Don't stop! This feels so good!" the hedgehog increased the pleasure as he bit the nipple he suckled on and rubbed the

secret area even faster. The pleasure as so overwhelming, Blaze had to make her announcement, "Oh Silver! I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Silver parted from the nipple and said, "Then let it out, my fiery wife…"

In another moment, Blaze screamed as her first orgasm of the session sprayed onto her panties and Silver's hand. "Silver!" When the spraying finished, the cat breathed heavily. Silver moved his head towards hers and they kiss sweetly.

Silver took out his hand from below and licked one of his fingers and smiled, "You taste good, Blaze." "Speaking of tasting, sweetie…" Blaze began as she started rub her stomach, "I don't want you to

worry when I say this…I'm having cravings right now." Thinking of what could _really_ happen, Silver asked, "What can I get you, then?" Blaze moved from her spot and sat on her knees at the bottom of

her bed side. "I would like a juicy meat stick." The hedgehog chuckled and said while moving to the bed side above his wife, "No problem, Honey." He slipped his boxers down from his legs and moved

them aside. Blaze's eyes sparkled when she saw Silver's erect and long member. "Enjoy, Babe." He said as he sat back down. The hedgehog shivered with pleasure as Blaze took hold of his member.

Without any word, the horny cat took the appendage in by a couple inches. "Oh… Blaze... Keep that up, Baby…" Silver moaned in ecstasy. His moans were fueling Blaze to continue her sexy blowjob. To

increase the pleasuring, Blaze began rubbing Silver's testicles and bobbed her head further the hedgehog's cock. The light grey hedgehog moaned louder and placed his hands on his wife's head, just

near her ponytail. To give _her_ pleasure, Silver leaned forward and started nibbling one of Blaze's ears. Silver abruptly stopped to announce, "Blaze! I'm gonna cum! Uh…uh…UH…Ah…AHH…!" the hedgehog held the cat's head in place as his white lave exploded from his volcano, "Blaze!"

The lilac cat pulled the still-erect member out of her mouth and gulped down Silver's seed. The hedgehog lifted her back up, what with her extra pregnancy weight, and she lay in the middle of the bed.

"You taste just as good yourself, Silver…" Blaze said seductively. She points above her baby bump between her legs and reminded, "Now it's your turn to return the favor…" Silver nodded, "Gladly." He

hopped on the bed and stretched Blaze's legs apart. He leaned as far as he could to reach the cat's beautiful face. "I'll start by diving you some cat-kisses, if you catch my drift…" Blaze smiled at her

husband's idea, "Be my guest." Silver started by licking the cat at her sweet lips and engaged into a kiss. Shortly after, he licked down to her chin and neck, where he left a mark with his teeth. The light

grey hedgehog licked down to Blaze's chest mound and licked each nipple. Blaze looked over and saw Silver licking around the outside of her baby bump oven, even kissed her bellybutton. And now, in

one straight line, the hedgehog licked down right to the seam of the cat's panties. As Blaze closed her legs and hauled them up, Silver took hold of the erotic undergarments and hoists them away from

the legs. The cat parted her legs and Silver regain access to pleasuring. The hedgehog quickly neared Blaze's watery flower and kissed it by the outside petals. "Ooh…" The cat moaned. She was already

on the verge to releasing herself from the licking, and her husband's blowjob was intensifying. Silver found the tiny bump know as the clitoris and nibbled at it, which made Blaze screamed in ecstasy,

"Silver! Yes! YES! Keep that up! I'm about to cum!" Silver sped up pinched the clit and lick her pussy. A moment later… "Silver!" Blaze howled. Her juices sprayed like a can as it landed on Silver's face.

The light grey hedgehog lifted up to see the pregnant cat breathing heavily. He landed at her right side kissed her cheek and rubbed her round tummy. "You okay, honey?" He asked with concern. Blazed

stopped breathing so heavily and replied with a smile, "I'm okay, my shining Silver. Although I'm starting to feel tired out, I'm sure I can go up for one more round." She narrowed her shining yellow eyes

and whispered darkly and seductively, "This time, make it a fierce double penetration." Silver smiled at his wife's sexual craving and asked, "Where would you want me to do you?" Blaze blinked her eyes

and assumed her position in front of the hedgehog, on her hands and knees and tail naturally in the air. "Pound me in my rear and grab my dildo to drill my kitty pussy." Silver grabbed a bottled of

lubricant and squirted its contents onto his member and Blaze's anus. After he grabbed a pink dildo, he assumed his position facing Blaze's luscious behind. The cat looked back and said, "You start and

do go slow. After you enter, put the dildo in the other hole." "You know it will." Silver reassured. He set the sex toy down and grabbed her hip with one hands, while the other positioned his member to

the cat's anus. As the appendage entered, Blaze slammed her eyes shut and grunted. "You okay?" Silver asked. "Mmm-hmm…" she answered, "Just trying to get used to the feeling again, that's all.

Please keep going…" Silver obeyed and slowly shoved the rest of his member into his wife's rear. Though the process was slow, it was painfully to Blaze as she let out a scream. "Sorry, Blaze!" Silver

cried when he heard the screaming. The cat fought back her tears and worked up a small smile as she turned her head back, "I'm alright, Silver. Now you can put the dildo in…" With the power of

telekinesis in his soul, Silver aimed his hand at the dildo and lifted it off the ground. It floated between his legs and touched the cat's dripping flower. "Ready?" Silver asked. Blaze anticipated this round

of mating, "You know it…" Silver slowly pulled out of Blaze's anus, but not all the way, to be even with the dildo. A second later, the horny hedgehog thrusts back into Blaze's backside as the dildo to the

pussy. The thrusting was at a medium pace and enough to make Blaze moan loudly, "Oh…OH…Ah…AH…!" She increased the pleasure herself as she grabbed her right breast and started to tweak her

nipples and milk dripped to the bed. "Faster, Silver! Pound those holes as fast and hard as you can!" Silver obey and made the long sex toy thrust in the wished fashion as he did in Blaze's tight anus.

The thrusting was so fast, Blaze's breasts jiggled uncontrollably and her mind went fuzzy from the overwhelming pleasure. A familiar spark ignited Blaze and she announce, "Silver, I'm about to cum

again! Keep it up!" "Me too, Kitty-cat! Let's cum to…gether!" Silver schouted as he was pleasured as well. In another moment, the young married couple exploded with screams as they released their

love fragments. "BLAZE! SILVER!" the couple screamed each other's names. The lilac cat and light grey hedgehog collapse at each other's sides and gaze at one another lovingly. They had enough strength to pull close and kiss passionately.

"That…. was… crazy…" Blaze breathed. "Yeah…" Silver agreed. He looked down to the cat's baby bump belly and rubbed it as he continued to gaze at Blaze. "You know, Blaze… you look extra sexy…when

pregnant…" the cat blushed, "Thank you, sweetie. But before we go to bed, could you nurse on my left breast?" Silver smiled, "Sure." He got on the cat's left side as she sat up with the bed post

supporting her. The hedgehog mouthed the left nipple and began to suckle. Also, to return the favor, he started to stroke the cat's round abdomen. Like the last feeding period, Blaze petted Silvers

quills. As he tastes the milk, he heard the special three words (Plus his own name) that bind him and the cat together. "I love you, Silver…" Blaze meowed. Silver looked up to his smiling wife and said

back, "I love you, too, Blaze…" He raised his head to meet Blaze's and kissed slowly and passionately. They each glowed from the love that grew from them.

**Well, that's it. With this lemon written, you people might think I'll make another… Perhaps you're right, but I have a Kirby X-Over to try and get started. Later!**


	2. GOOD NEWS!

**GOOD NEWS!**

Hello to all that read this decent story! I want to start off by saying thank you for reading this SilvAze fic. I'd like to announce that this was supposed to be a one-short, but the good news is that I'll continue this story by a few chapters. The couple SonAmy will be in it! But I want to ask, would you also like the couples Knouge and Taiream in it, also?


End file.
